Cryptographic techniques, in general, require the generation of a random number to provide a secret value that is unknown to an attacker. For example, random numbers are used to generate the public/private key pairs used in algorithms such as RSA. Random numbers are used for a wide variety of other cryptographic purposes including challenges, nonces, and the like.